


Good Times

by SoThere



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everlark Drabble Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoThere/pseuds/SoThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta learn the importance of proper communication. Modern AU inspired by the Everlark Drabble Challenge prompt from jeeno2: "Everlark, misunderstanding."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Times

“Oh god, Peeta… I’m coming.”

“Me too, Katniss, oh…”

“Yes, Peeta. Oh, yes!”

“God, Katniss, you feel so good! Yessss…”

“Did you –“ Katniss turns her head back from where she is positioned on all fours to look at her husband. Her breath is coming in pants as she comes down from her high. “Did you do what I think you just did?”

Peeta lifts his forehead from her back. His hair is matted in sweaty curls across his forehead. “What?” he asks, his eyes glassy.

“Did you just _come inside me_?” Katniss hisses. The glow is fading and reality is starting to come crashing down.

Peeta pulls away and reaches for a tissue to wipe up any mess he’s left behind. “Well, yeah, you told me I could.”

Katniss drops to a sit and spins to face him. “No I didn’t!”

Peeta laughs. “You did, too! I asked you, ‘How should I finish?’ and you said, ‘However you want. It’s not a good time.’”

Katniss scowls harder than she has in her life. “Exactly! It’s NOT A GOOD TIME.”

Her husband’s eyes widen. “I thought you meant it was safe! You know, because it’s not a good time to get pregnant!”

“No, you idiot!” Katniss reaches out and slaps his chest. “It’s not a good time to _come inside me_. I’m ovulating!! Why do you think I was so damn horny?”

Peeta puts on his best puppy dog pout. “Because I’m a sexy beast?”

Katniss throws her t-shirt on and scrambles around on the floor looking for her panties. “ _Sexy beast_ my ass. Try because I’m all hopped up on hormones!” She throws back the blankets and lifts up the pillows she had thrown to the floor earlier. “I never should have stopped taking the pill! And where the hell are my underwear?!” Peeta stands up and pulls his boxer briefs on before helping her look.

“Ahem.” Katniss spins to see Peeta holding them on the tip of his finger. “Lamp shade.”

She pulls them from his finger and turns her back to him as she yanks them up her legs. She quickly re-plaits her hair and secures it before turning back to face him with a sigh. “I’m sorry.”

He pulls her into his arms and kisses her temple. “I know. You’re just panicking. But it’ll be okay. It’s only been a month since you stopped taking the pill.”

“Maybe I should just go back on it –“ she starts, but he stops her with a kiss.

“We’ve already discussed this. You hated the side effects of that pill. Your prescription is out, and your next appointment is only a few weeks away. I’m sure your doctors can find something that won’t make you feel so awful.” He kisses his way up her jaw and tugs an earlobe between his teeth. “Besides,” he whispers, “You’ve been insatiable this past month. That’s one side effect I don’t miss.”

“Neither do I,” she replies, sucking on his neck for a moment before pulling back.

 “You don’t have to stop,” Peeta groans.

“Do _you_ want to explain if I leave a mark?” she challenges. She steps back and covers her face with her hands. “Why didn’t we just use a condom?”

Peeta pulls her hands down and places them around his waist. He steps in and holds her hips lightly. “Because you hate condoms.”

“I know.” Katniss leans her forehead on his shoulder and sighs.

He strokes her back gently and she relaxes into his body. “It’s late, but do you want me to try to run out to get Plan B?”

She leans back and gives him a smile. It’s after midnight, and the nearest open pharmacy is over half an hour away. “No, it can wait until tomorrow. But thank you.”

They turn down the covers and climb into bed. Katniss moves to her favorite spot on his chest, and runs her fingers up and down through the hairs trailing leading to his boxers. “Besides, I’m in my mid 30s now. What are the odds I’d get pregnant from a single slip up, right?”

Peeta eyes are closed, but he smiles as he rubs her arms. “Right.”

“I’ll just run out and get the pill first thing tomorrow. No big deal.” Content with a plan, she falls asleep to the sound of Peeta’s heartbeat beneath her ear.

-*-*-

But she isn’t able to run out first thing. She forgot she’s volunteering in Grace’s classroom, and has to prepare for the craft they were going to do.

And then Sam’s daycare calls; he’s been throwing up all morning. Can she come pick him up?

Between the glue sticks and the vomit, Katniss is running around until early evening. She deduces the stomach bug is going around when two of the bakery employees call out sick, leaving Peeta trapped there until closing time at six.

Since Katniss is tending to _two_ sick children now, Peeta stops to grab the pill on the way home. She finally gets a chance to take it before bed.

She’s not sure if it’s the side effects or the stomach bug, but she’s in the bathroom all night afterwards.

-*-*-

_-Three Weeks Later-_

“Katniss?” Peeta calls out from the back door. He hangs up his keys and drops the mail on the kitchen counter. “I’m home.”

“In here.”

He follows her voice into the bedroom where she’s putting away a stack of laundry. “Hey, how was your day?” she smiles at him.

“Not bad,” he replies, grabbing a pile to help. “How was your appointment?”

“Good. Everything checked out for another year.” She puts the last pair of socks into a drawer and comes over to give him a proper ‘welcome home’ kiss.

“Mmm. Where are the kids?” he murmurs.

She wraps her hands around his neck and scratches at the hairs at his nape. “Auntie Prim decided to take them out to dinner tonight. It’s just you and me for a couple of hours.”

Deepening the kiss, Peeta leads her backwards to the bed until she falls back against it. She scoots back and he climbs up to hover over her. “I wonder how we can fill the time?”

Katniss leans up to kiss him again. “Well, the good news is, we don’t have to worry about birth control.”

He leans back and gives her a smile. “Great! So the doctors were able to find something for you?”

“Oh, they found something,” she says with a smirk. “And we won’t have to deal with pills, shots, or condoms…”

He’s leaning in to give her another kiss when she finishes her statement.

“…for the next nine months.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me cringing in embarrassment on Tumblr: sothereff


End file.
